Massacre in the Wilderness
Tarquiniann Mercenaries The 39th Infantry * 91st Regiment ** 5th Battalion ** 73rd Battalion ** 56th Battalion The 173rd Cavalry * 112th Wing * 131st Wing Cassupian League The Cassupian Elite *Crimson Spears **Red Unit **Asgarnian Guard *Cobalt Falcatas ** Kandarin Blades ** Misthalin Blades The Thernakis Guild *Kandarin Mercenary Horse Archers *Al Kharidian Riders Characters ARC 5 *Character: Quintus Vespian ** Affiliation: 39th Infantry ** Location: Tarquiniann Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Colonel *Character: Lucius Dynisus ** Affiliation: 173rd Cavalry ** Location: Tarquiniann Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Colonel *Character: Secundus Carro ** Affiliation: 39th Infantry ** Location: Tarquiniann Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Sergeant *Character: Decius Eporius ** Affiliation: 173rd Cavalry ** Location: Tarquiniann Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Captain *Character: Heracles Armaclen ** Affiliation: 39th Infantry ** Location: Tarquiniann Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Lieutenant *Character: Icarus Lysanopoulos ** Affiliation: Red Unit ** Location: Cassupian Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Major *Character: Hermes Androniadis ** Affiliation: Crimson Spears ** Location: Cassupian Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Private *Character: Ajax Sioufas ** Affiliation: Cobalt Falcatas ** Location: Cassupian Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: Captain *Character: Andraous the Swift ** Affiliation: Al Kharidian Riders ** Location: Cassupian Camp ** Status: Alive ** Rank: General Background It is the year 143, two mighty factions face of in deep in the unforgiving wilderness.. Who will win? The mighty Tarquinianns? Or the noble Cassupian League? Its the turn of the wheel for them. Massacre in the Wilderness Chapter 1: Brothers of the Blade The Tarquiniann Mercenaries were training themselves for battle, both physically and mentally readying themselves for the unpredictable future. In the command tent, the commanders of the Tarquiniann Mercenaries are busy planning for the battle ahead. Quintus Vespian, the commander of the esteemed 39th Infantry said to his co-commander. "Lucius, you can feel it don't you.. I don't think fortune is one our side this time..". Lucius Dynisus, commander of the 173rd Cavalry replied to Quintus. "Now Quintus many a battle have the 39th Infantry faced fear but now the "Great" and "Valourous" Vespian is trembling?". Both men laughed but Quintus couldn't help but notice the fear in his friend's eye. He was afraid but trying to keep his friend calm. Outside the tent among the rank was young Secundus Carro, son of Kaeso Carro hero of the clan. Secundus cant help to feel the pressure bestowed upon him. His friend Decius Eporius, veteran of many battles approached him and said: "You look pale.. Is there something wrong? Or have you been confused with the karambwan from food again?". Secundus smiled... Chapter 2: Defender of the Nobles The Cassupians League like the Tarquiniann Mercenaries were readying themselves albeit better prepared due to the fact they are generously funded by members of the upper-class. While sitting around the bonfire the war veteran Icarus Lysanopoulos smelt something in the air. "An omen maybe?" he told himself but it was there. He may not see it, he may not felt it but its just there. Then his friend Ajax Sioufas approached him and said, "Relax old friend, you've been through this before why are you trembling now?". Icarus replied, "I don't know, there is something in the air today that doesn't seem right..". Ajax surprised to see his friend in this situation offered him a drink. Hermes Androniadis son of a Aristocrat, away from the bonfire kept on praying.. He prayed for survival... Battle the dread of soldiers was coming.. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe? Icarus while on guard duty Category:Stories